Only with you
by SonoIoLaBellissima
Summary: Rory moves from Maine after living with her granparents to live with Chris and her brother Devin in Boston. What happens when she meets a certain friend of Devin's? Possible Trory or Rogan not sure yet. Rating May Change
1. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gilmore girls' characters only Devin and Danielle

A sleek dark blue Audi pulled up in the driveway of the huge Hayden mansion in West Virginia at 9:30 in the morning. The driver side door soundlessly opened and Thirty-three year old Christopher Hayden stepped out of the drivers' side door while his sixteen year old son Devin Hayden climbed out of the passenger side.

Devin had sandy blonde hair and was looked like Chris's twin. Everyone that had grown up, or known Chris when he was Devin's age told him that he acted just like his father. He had inherited his father's badass, playboy, care free attitude. And instead of his twin sister Danielle getting the wild attitude of their mothers', his little sister Rory had gotten it. The way you could tell Rory and Devin were brother and sister were by their eyes; they had gotten Lorelai's eyes, clear, haunting, deep blue, and their personality.

Some people wouldn't believe that Devin lived in Boston because he was so tan. But you rarely ever could get Devin to stay inside the house and Rory was the same way. Danielle on the other hand had to be dragged out of the house in fear of getting dirty. The way Devin walked you could tell he was confident and a kid from high society until you got to his clothes. At the moment he was wearing baggy jeans, under which you could see his wallet chain. He had a Green day American Idiot t-shirt and it was hard to see his Converse under his pants, which dragged the ground. Around his wrist there was a leather band and his neck had a silver and black chain. His spiked hair had dyed red tips.

Devin who was followed closely by Chris walked up the walk way to the front steps. Devin took a deep breath and turned around to look at Chris who was looking down at his feet. When Chris realized that Devin was looking at him he lifted his head and shook his head to assure him that is would be alright. The teenager raised his arm and knocked three times on the big double wooden oak doors, a few seconds went by before the doors swung open to reveal a fifteen year old girl.

She looked similar to her brother, she was wearing baggy jeans with red stitching that dragged to the ground, completely covering her converse high-tops she had on a red tank top that said LP in black and on the back at the top it said Linkin Park. She had on black and red lace up arm warmers that went from her elbow to the bottom of her fingers and had thumb holes cut into them. Her chocolate hair was dyed dark blue at the tips and pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head.

Rory smiled at the sight of her brother and jumped into his arms enveloping him is a tight hug. The two got along better than Devin and his twin did or for that matter better than any siblings gets along with each other. She asked, in a playful voice "So, Devin finally decided to come and rescue me from this place they call home?" She said gesturing to her grandparents.

"No," he scoffed "I was forced by this one here." He said motioning to their dad. Rory pouted and said,

"Hey now that's not very nice you know." Rory said backing up and letting them in.

"Rory darling it's not very nice that you are keeping them in the foyer let them in already," Her grandmother scolded and their father Chris shuddered at the sound of her shrill voice. Francine came around the corner she took in Rory's clothes and said, "I thought I told you to change before your father came," Rory shrugged and said,

"No, you didn't," Devin smirked trying to hide a laugh that was threatening to escape.

"Chris, darling come in, come in," Francine said.

"Hello mother, hello father," Rory and Devin looked at each other and started singing in unison,

"Hello mother hello father fleas, ticks, mosquitoes really bother" and they couldn't continue because the both burst out laughing.

"That will be enough out of you two. Go upstairs and finish packing we'll be in the sitting room having a drink." Francine and Straub went into the living room and Chris stayed behind,

"If you leave me down there for more than a few minutes I will kill you by taking away all your coffee." Rory and Devin both gasped.

"Mean, mean grumpy old man," Rory said and Devin laughed as Chris was beckoned into the living room he left as the kids were climbing the stairs. Rory put her arm around Devin's shoulder and said, "So you didn't even miss me a tiny bit?"

"Fine if you'll drop it I missed you ok?" Rory smiled and replied,

"I always knew you had a heart in there instead of a black hole," She said poking his chest.

"Yeah, yeah I know now hurry up or dad will take away your coffee." Rory gasped again as they entered her room. She threw everything else that wasn't packed up yet into a big box and taped it shut.

"All done," She said and they started bringing the boxes down the stairs. When they were all in the foyer they went into the living room to see their grandma Francine talking adamantly to Chris and he just nodded his head every now and then. "Hey dad we're all done," Rory said. Chris sighed relief and said,

"Ok, sorry mother for cutting this visit short but we have a long drive a head of us so we better get going." When he saw his mother was going to protest he continued, "Plus Rory needs to get ready for her first day tomorrow." Francine quickly changed her mind and nodded her head that she agreed.

"Dad you brought the Audi but where are the rest of my boxes going to fit?" Rory asked she only had a few boxes left with something that she would still be needing.

"The movers are down the street awaiting my call." He pressed the button on his phone and said, "Yeah you can come now,"

"You mean to tell me you had movers and you made me bring all my boxes down myself?" Rory whined.

"I thought Devin would have told you," Chris said.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Rory said still whining.

"Yeah, I thought it was funny." He said laughing.

"Well you idiot you could have gotten out of helping me carry the boxes down." Devin immediately stopped laughing as he thought it over and said,

"Aww man this sucks." Chris and Rory laughed and they opened the door as they heard a knock. The movers walked in and started grabbing the boxes. When everything was packed up and put into the movers van they said good bye to their grandparents and Chris, Devin, and Rory all walked out of the house and climbed into the Jag. Pulling out of the driveway Rory screamed, "YES!!! I'm free!!!" Chris and Devin both shook their heads laughing.

The drive to Boston was a long and boring one. Rory was sitting in the back seat reading and Chris and Devin were sitting in the front Devin had his headphones on and was listen to his IPOD and Chris was watching the road. After the first hour and being almost half way there Rory had already read 3 of her 300 page books. She sighed and closed the book she just finished and laid on her back staring up at the roof of the car.

"What's wrong Ror?" Chris asked.

"Nothing I'm just bored and need coffee and food."

"Well we'll stop in a few minutes to get some food and coffee. Ok?"

"Ok," She said as she closed her eyes to try and fall asleep for a little while. She was awoken by her dad as they drove through McDonald's. Rory order two large fries a burger a large coke and a two large coffees. Devin ordered the same thing they always used to call it a Hayden special. Chris just ordered a burger and coke. They parked in the parking lot and ate when they were done Devin got out to throw all the garbage away. When he went to get back in the car Chris backed up and stopped, Devin went to get in again and Chris backed up again. Devin threw his hands up in the air and sighed exasperatedly. Rory was laughing so hard in the backseat she was crying. Finally Chris let him in the car and Devin punched him in the arm. "Thanks a lot you made me look like a fool." Chris laughed and said,

"I'm sorry son but I couldn't resist it." Rory was still laughing in the backseat and finally Devin started laughing. Chris backed the car out of the parking space and they continued on their way to Boston, which wasn't any more fun than the first part it was actually more aggravating because they were almost there but not quite.


	2. Author note!

Hey everyone I just want to let you know some things:

First off it was brought to my attention that someone else has a story on here that resembles mine.

I in no way meant to take someone else's story I came up with it on my own. I do have another story called From Maine, to Boston, and lastly to Hartford so maybe that's the one that you guys are remembering but no I didn't take it from someone else.

I have read that story that you guys are talking about and it does resemble mine but it's not going to go in that direction at all that the other author used in my other story I did give credit to the author I think her pen name was gnome 1. to the starting part but after that its all my own ideas. I gave her credit because I did realize that it did resemble it and I didn't want to get in trouble. So I hope that like I said I don't get in trouble because it resembles it but everything is my own ideas.

Thanks for bringing it to my attention and I hope you continue to read my upcoming chapters and thanks to those who have already read,

Sonoiolabellissima


	3. starting school!

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed and read my story. It means a lot to me to know that people have read and like what I'm writing. Let me know what you guys think of this new chapter and if you want to see anything in it and I'll try my best to put it in.**

**Loven'stars,**

**Sonoiolabellissima**

The last time Rory had gotten to get out of the car to stretch and move around had been 5 hours ago at 6 o'clock; when they stopped at the rest stop to get some food and use the bathroom. Then they were on the road again. They had finally entered into Boston about 15 minutes ago and was so glad they were almost there that she couldn't wait to be able to stretch out and relax.

When they arrived Rory was the first one out of the car. "LAND!!" She screamed as she threw herself on the grass. Devin laughed and said,

"You'd think we'd flown in by plane or on the back or a robotic dog or something." Chris just shook his head and answered both of them,

"Let's hurry up and get inside its late and I've got work tomorrow." Rory put her arms up to Devin and he pulled her up. The van pulled up just after Rory had gotten up and the movers started unloading everything bringing it straight upstairs,

"See now this is what you missed out on," Rory said to Devin before slapping him upside the head and turning to walk into the house.

"Oww…you know what I think you like physical pain or something. Dad she's going to make me lose brain cells." Devin complained.

"Yes, Rory don't hit your brother over the head," Devin stuck his tongue out at her like he was saying take that but stopped as Chris continued saying, "you're going to make him lose the few precious brain cells he does have."

"Hey!" Devin exclaimed making Rory laugh.

"I always knew I was the favorite,"

"Now, that's not true," Chris said and this time Devin laughed, "You're the smart favorite one,"

"What is it tonight it's a conspiracy everyone's out to get me." Devin said throwing his hand up in the air.

"Don't worry Dev…You know we still love you, you just set yourself up for these kinds of things." Chris said with a smile and then added, "Well, children I'm off to bed I'm going to be out of the house before you guys get up tomorrow for school so have a good first day," Chris said kissing Rory's head. "Devin, I trust you'll watch out for her, she's in four of the seven classes you guys have,"

"Yeah, dad I'll watch out for her. Now go I think the chickens are actually beating you to bed tonight," Devin said and Rory laughed. They always used to tease Chris saying that if he went to bed any earlier that he would be going to bed when the chicken were going in for the night. Chris shook his head and turned to walk up the stairs. "So Ror I'm going up to change and watch TV we have to be up by 6:00, and out of the house by 6:45 school starts at 7:24." She put her hand to her head in a salute and said,

"Sir yes sir." Devin just shook his head and walked up the stairs with her following him. Rory went to her room and Devin went across the hall to his room. Rory got ready for bed changing into her pajamas. She lay in bed and tossed and turned for about a half hour before turning on her TV. She finally fell asleep a half hour later around 1:00 in the morning.

Devin was there to make sure that Rory was up nice and early and he wasn't about to let her make him late. "RRRROOORRRRYYYYY wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"

"Hsmsklajdlfjsf," was all he got in response from the body under the covers. He grabbed them and pulled them off of her and started to jump on the bed. He was already dressed and ready and it wasn't ever 6:05. "Ok, Ok, I'm up just stop with the jumping already your going to make me sea sick." He laughed and said,

"But we're not on the…umph." He said as Rory pushed him off the bed so she could get up. "What was that for?" He asked

"I asked you to stop and you didn't stop so therefore I pushed you on the floor need any further explanation?" She asked. He opened his mouth to make a smart ass remark but she said, "Shut it and get out of my room." She grabbed him by his tie and he quickly got up and she dragged him to the door pushed him out into the hallway and closed the door.

"Mean," She heard him say through the door she laughed and went to get ready for school. When she came out it was 6:25. She had on her uniform instead of the shoes both her and Devin made a plan to where converse shoes like the rest of his friends were. She put her hair in a simple pony tail so the dyed tips of her hair were showing she put on some Chap Stick grabbed her book bag and walked out of her room and down stairs. When she entered the kitchen she found Devin sitting at the bar watching the cook make breakfast. As soon as she sat down the cook handed her a cup of coffee.

"You Mikey are a god," He laughed and shook his head as he plated the food. They ate quickly and left at exactly 6:45.

"I'll be in four of your classes the last ones I'll try and help you find your way but I'm might miss you during some periods." Devin said as they started driving on their way to school in his own black Audi he received as a birthday present from his grandma and grandpa Hayden.

"Yeah, I know we have the same lunch were should I meet you?"

"Just go into the lunch room you'll find me sitting with Maddie, Louise, Logan, Finn and Colin."

"Yay! I'm so glad they are still going to the same school I've missed them so much. Do they know that I'm here to stay this time?"

"No, I haven't told anyone." Devin said and then added, "You get to surprise them all." Rory laughed and clapped her hands. They put their sunglasses on as he parked. They got out of the car and put their bags on their shoulders and started on their walk into the school. As people started to notice the new girl who just so happened to arrive with the most popular boy in the school everyone stopped to stare at them as they walked past. Rory just held her head high and continued in stride with her brother. He showed her where her locker was and then took her to her first class which was AP English. She walked in and waved to him before he took off for his own class. She walked up to the teacher's desk and handed him her schedule. "I'm Rory Hayden,"

"Here it says Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden."

"Oh, I know I'm sorry I go by Rory Hayden though," Rory said laying on the charm. The teacher smiled up at her and said,

"Ok then Rory welcome to Sandia prep." Rory nodded and the teacher gave her a study guide and a text book. Rory accepted them and then turned and walked to the middle of the room and sat down. Just as she sat down Maddie and Louise came into the classroom.

"Seriously Paris just stop the incessant complaining," Maddie said. Right away Rory recognized Maddie's voice she looked up. Maddie Louise and Paris sat down Rory smiled and got up from her chair and walked up behind Maddie.

"Excuse me," Rory said as she tapped Maddie on the back. Maddie looked back and in shock said,

"RORY!!!" Maddie exclaimed,

"MADDIE LOU!" Rory exclaimed,

"LOUIE," Rory said, she always would call Maddie, Maddie Lou and Louise, Louie.

"RORY," Louise said back to her. Rory beckoned Louise to come join in the hug the Maddie was currently squeezing her to death. Louise had jumped up when Maddie did but didn't hug her because she was still in shock. Paris stared at them trying to figure out who the new girl was that had her friends all excited. When Rory managed to get out of Maddie's grasp she hugged Louise and said, "Guys I missed you so much," Maddie and Louise both laughed and Maddie said,

"Of, course how were you going to not miss us?" Paris cleared her throat and Maddie looked at her before saying, "Oh, Rory this is Paris, Paris this is Rory Hayden." Paris looked confused before finally realizing the last name and saying,

"Hayden you mean?"

"Yes, I'm Devin's sister," Paris nodded and said,

"Welcome to the school then I guess," Maddie and Louise and Rory all laughed and soon Paris was laughing to.

"Oh come sit over here with us," Maddie said.

"Ok hang on a sec. Just let me get my stuff." Rory walked away back to where she was sitting and collected her things before going back to sit with Maddie, Louise and Paris. Just as she sat down in between Maddie and Louise the teacher got up and started to introduce what they were going to be doing that day. The first class went by and Rory, Maddie, Louise, and Paris had all finished what the teacher had asked them to do. No one in class knew who the new girl was but she certainly was in the "it" crowd. First they saw her walking in with Devin Hayden and now she was sitting with Maddie, Louise, and Paris sometime no new comer would ever do.

"Maddie Lou," Rory said and Maddie turned to look at her so she continued, "What class do you have after this one?"

"After this I have calc." Rory smiled and said,

"Me too," Maddie squealed and hugged her and then replied,

"Oh my god this is going to be so fun. Louie has class with Devin next hour I don't have anyone I get a long with in that class. By the way did I tell you how glad I am that you are here to stay this time?" Rory shook her head no and Maddie said, "Really, really glad now we can run the school." Rory laughed. Louise got up and moved so she was sitting in front of Maddie.

"What about you Louie?"

"I have history with Dev." Rory nodded and said,

"You want to embarrass him?" Maddie laughed and Louise nodded her head.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this I'll update again maybe this weekend depending on how many reviews I get or next week. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it mean a lot to me to know that people are reading and appreciating it. **

**I'll update soon,**

**Sono io la bellissima**


	4. Some Tristan

**Thanks for the reviews I'm glad that everyone likes the story so far! I've worked hard on it. I can say it over and over again Thank you, thank you, thank you. **

"Ok, so here's what you do… When you walk in you take these," Rory said holding up a pair of ninja turtle underwear. "And say Devin your mommy called and told me to ask you if you changed your underwear." Rory said Maddie and Louise gasped putting their hands up to their mouths before laughing.

"That's brilliant," Louise said taking the underwear and putting them into her purse.

"Oh, and if he doesn't believe you call me on your cell and put it on speaker phone and I'll say Devin did you change your underwear this morning." Louise just shook her head incredulously not believing what they were going to do to Devin. It was hilarious but didn't know if she would be able to pull it off. The bell rang and Louise got up hugged the girls good bye and took off for history where she would embarrass Devin. Rory was upset because she wouldn't be able to see his reaction. But she would be close enough so that she would hear they were in different rooms but right next to each other. They walked into there rooms Louise and Paris together and Maddie and Rory in the other. They stood by the door listening.

"Hey Devin," They heard Louise start and then continue on, "Your mommy called and she wanted to know if you changed your underwear this morning and if you didn't she told me to give you these," Rory and Maddie heard before they heard everyone in the class go.

"OOOOHHHH BRO!!!"

"RORRRYYYYY!!!" They heard him yell. Rory and Maddie looked at each other and started laughing. The teacher looked up from her desk to Rory and Maddie that were still standing by the door. Rory turned to the teacher and said,

"Excuse me can I go see what's wrong with my brother?" Rory said.

"Let me see your schedule first," Rory gave her the schedule and smiled the teacher looked up at her and said, "Your names Lorelei Leigh Hayden not Rory."

"I know but I go by Rory I can show you my id it says Rory on it." The teacher stuck out her hand and Rory handed her, her ID. The teacher looked at it and nodded her head that she could go, "Be back before the warning bell rings." Rory nodded her head and said,

"I will thank you so much," The teacher smiled and Rory looked at Maddie rolling her eyes before walking out of the classroom to the one next to it. "You rang on dear brother of mine?" She said as she walked in. The class all looked at her they didn't know Devin had a sister. Devin had his head on the desk trying to hide the deep red of his cheeks. He knew Rory was going to try something but didn't know what. And he had to admit she was good.

"You're evil," He said.

"I know but I take after you so that's nothing new." Louise had sat down next to Devin. The class wasn't so much as paying attention to the little incident from earlier as to trying to figure out where this Rory girls had come from and why she called Devin her brother.

"Yeah well consider this war," Devin said.

"Oh you better believe it just know I'm watching you," Rory said and Devin replied.

"OH, I'm so scared."

"Well, you should be." Rory said as she heard the bell. She smiled and turned back to her bubbly self and said, "Well, got to go bye Dev and Louie."

"Bye," Devin and Louise both said back to her. Rory turned and walked out of the class room. Devin would get her back eventually just not as humiliatingly as Rory just did to him. Devin though had that carefree attitude that it didn't bother him it only shocked him and made him blush. Rory walked into her class and as she did a guy with blonde messy hair and captivating blue eyes walked in behind her. She walked over to where Maddie was sitting and sat down and he followed and sat down behind her.

"Hey Maddie," He said.

"Hey Trist," Maddie said back.

"So Maddie Lou," Rory said as she turned toward her and Maddie said,

"So Rory leigh," Tristan looked between the girl Maddie called Rory Leigh and Maddie but was confused as to why the girl called her Maddie Lou.

"What are you doing tonight after school?"

"Nothing just going home I guess."

"Why don't you come over and hang with Devin and me? We can invite Louie, Paris, Finny, Logan, and Colin if you want my dad said he's not getting home until late tonight so we can do what ever we want." Maddie nodded her head that she did want to go.

"Should I go home first or just go home with you?"

"All of you guys can just come home with us if you want to; you guys still have clothes in the pool house right?"

Tristan didn't know who this girl was but she looked really familiar. "If you stare any harder you might as well take a picture," Rory said pulling him out of his revere.

"Huh…oh yeah sorry you look familiar who are you,"

"I'm Rory Hayden why who are you?" Maddie had turned to watch the exchange between Tristan and Rory. Rory wasn't that warm to new people so she didn't know who this one was going to play out.

"Hayden do you mean?"

"YES…why is that do hard to believe?" Rory said exasperatedly. "I'm DEVIN HAYDEN'S SISTER!" She said not meaning to be so loud. The whole class looked at her and whispers started Tristan shocked that she was got so angry so fast compared to Devin.

"Wow Mary you get awfully riled up when your angry that's hot."

"What are you Paris Hilton now? And you would to if people have been coming up to you demanding to know how you know Devin and giving you dirty looks and it's only 2nd period," She snapped as the teacher stood up and started class. All through the class she could feel him staring at her but gave no comment to it.

**Lunch Time:**

Lunch time for Rory couldn't come soon enough. As soon as third period bell ran she made a bee line for the cafeteria. She walked in and immediately saw Devin sitting down no one else was there yet. She walked up and sat next to him. He looked over at her and said, "So…how's the day been so far?"

"Ok…this guy Tristan bugged the crap outta me in second hour and third hour. But in first hour I had Maddie Lou and Louie and then I had Maddie lou in second hour and that's when that weird Tristan kid bugged me." Devin nodded and they sat there quietly until they heard Finn come in.

"Mate, I just heard the most ridiculous thing." He said pausing but not giving Devin time to answer, "I just heard that there's a girl running around here that looks like…OH MY GOD!!! It's true LOVE YOUR HEAR!" Devin shook his head laughing and Rory nodded her head. Finn was by her side in a minute he pulled her out of her chair and was swinging her around. She was laughing like a little kid. When he put her down she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him and he hugged her back and they stayed in an embrace for a minute. Logan, Colin, Paris, Louise, Maddie, and Tristan all walked in at the same time. Logan leaned over to the group and said, "I wonder who the new girl Finn is going to have in bed tonight."

"You'll regret saying that once you see who it is," Maddie said. When they reached the table they all sat down and Logan said,

"Finn you think you can let go now?"

"Shut up I'm with my love right now," Rory laughed and said,

"Come on Finny I think we should let go now." Finn finally let go and stepped back and Rory said, "Surprise!" Logan's jaw practically hit the floor and Colin laughed and said,

"Feel like an ass now don't you?"

"Logan what did you say that would make you feel like an ass?" Rory asked.

"Oh, nothing he just said that he was wondering who the new girl that Finn was going to have in bed tonight was," Colin said for him.

"Logan I can't believe you would say that about me."

"Ace come on I didn't know that was you," Rory smiled and walked over to Logan and sat down on his lap. Maddie and Louise just watched with semi smirks. Rory was always known as the flirt of the group and she definitely live up to the name. Tristan watched her flirt first with Finn and now with Logan and it was driving him insane. He couldn't believe that she would pick them over him. But then he had to remember that she had known them for most of her life and he was actually the newcomer, well to her at least. Rory kissed Logan's cheek and Maddie said,

"Aww, how cute hang on let me take a picture." Rory kissed his cheek again for Maddie to take a picture and then they both puckered up and pretended to kiss and she snapped another picture before Rory got up and went to sit between Maddie and Devin. "So Dev…I invited Maddie Lou, Louie, Paris, Logan, Colin, and Finny if the boys want to come over today right after school what do you think?"

"Sure that sounds good, guys you in?" Devin said; Logan, Colin and Finn all nodded their heads that they were in too. Then he turned to Tristan and said, "So man what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know since I wasn't invited I think I'm going to have to call summer."

"Well you're always welcome if you want we're probably just going to hang out by the pool and chill."

"Who says chill anymore?" Rory butted in laughing. The rest of the table smirked and Tristan said,

"Well I'll only come if little miss party planner here agrees." Rory looked at him as she narrowed her eyes trying to figure him out.

"Um…It's also Dev's house so you know he can invite who ever he wants but since your so weird and want me to give you permission yes you can come."

"See now was that so hard?" He asked her. Maddie and Louise knew exactly what he was doing the whole table knew what he was doing hell ever Rory knew what he was doing but she would never admit to knowing she wanted to string him along for a while. First she needed to see how he treated her and acted towards her. They started eating and just as they were finishing the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. They all stood up and threw their stuff out picked up their bags and purses and headed off towards their next class.

**Hope you like it. Now push that shiny button and review it please!!!!! I would like to get a few reviews before I update again. So let me know what you think and I'll post more! **


	5. Author's note

Hey Guys Sorry I can't update right now my computer crashed so I don't have access to my stories right now. I'm only able to post this because I'm on my sister's lap top. Anyways I'm working on getting a new one because the other one can't be fixed. So anyways I'll let you know when I can get to it just bare with me.


End file.
